sinisterfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Artifacts
Soul Artifacts are objects that can determine who your very being is. To recieve them, you must read from the Halfbreed Files. Stones ﻿Birthstones Birthstones are well known in the world. There are twelve types of stones that represent a certain month. January - Garnet February - Amethyst March - Bloodstone April - Diamond May - Emerald June - Agate July - Ruby August - Sardonyx September - Sapphire October - Opal November - Topaz December - Turquoise Powerstones Powerstones are stones that can increase certain skills you may have Flexability - Oorat Strentgh - Darron Speed - Zenchii Defense - Floogas Intelligence - Perfalos Health - Zarandious Chistones Chistones are stones that can increase magic capability. Usually, each stone is used for one family. Make your own Chistone to add here! Trudge's Family - Incencatos Crystal's Family - Silver's Family - Silversatility Lugia's Family - Rubellious Kera's Family - Giftonin Magic Objects Books Certain spellbooks help increase who you are almost tenfold Lucille's Book Of Basic Incantations - Lv1, Basic Gerald's Book Of Easy-Learned Potions - Lv1, Basic Harvard's Book Of Second-Level Magic - Lv2, Basic-Secondary The Great Guide Of Most Meduim Magics - Lv2, Basic-Secondary Top Dark Spells And How To Use Them - Lv2, Forbidden The Wonderful Guide Of Witchcraft/Wizadry - LvMax, Advanced Staffs Staffs can make it easier to use magic spells. They are powered by a stone, which can be a Powerstone, Birthstone, or Chistone. If Birthstone, they can only be used by people born in the month that has that stone. If Chistone, only by the family with that stone. Material, Gem Powered, Speciality Steel, Rubellious, Distance Spells Holly, Emerald, Elemental Spells Oak, Silverstatility, Transfiguration Spells Willow, Zarandious, Healing Spells Wands Wands are basically the same as staffs, but easier to controll. Each person has their own wand Trudge's Wand - Rowan, 11.92 inch, Acromantula web Silver's Wand - Eucalypt bark, 12.75 inch, Phoenix Tail Feather Lugia's Wand - Holly, 11 Inch, Veela Hair Kera's Wand - Hawthorne, 12.82 inch, Runespoor Fang Crystal's Wand - Creatures﻿ ﻿Certain Magical creatures can help find doorways and other hidden things that only animals can see. They each have a rarity, level of finding objects, Certain special magic, and Level of magic required to train it Cat - Common, Basic Objects, Divination, Any Level Frog - Common, Basic Objects, Potions, Any Level Cerberus Pup - Not So Common, Intermediate Objects, Dueling, 5+ Gryffin Chick - Not So Common, Intermediate Objects, Dueling, 7+ Unicorn Foal - Neutral, Medium Objects, Healing, 10+ (Trainer - Lugia) Pegasus Foal - Neutral, Medium Objects, Healing, 10+ Hippogriff Youngling - Neutral, Medium Objects, Dueling, 12+ Dragon Hatchling - Slightly Rare, Rare Objects, Any, 15+ Owl - Common, Rare Objects, Divination, 15+ Drake(Toddler Dragon) - Slightly Rare, Rare Objects, Any, 20+ Giant Spider - Nearly Rare, Rare Objects, Potions, 20+ Unicorn - Rare, All Objects, Healing, 25+ Pegasus - Rare, All Objects, Healing, 25+ Hippogriff - Rare, All Objects, Dueling, 25+ Basilisk - Rare, All Objects, Potions, 30+ Dragons There are many types of Dragons, so each has a special classification of training ﻿Snow Dragon - Rare, All Objects, Dueling, 50+ Wyvern - Slightly Rare, Rare Objects, Divination, 35+ Sea Dragon - Slightly Rare, Rare Objects, Healing, 40+ Chinese Dragon - Rare, All Objects, Divination, 45+ Fire Dragon - Rare, All Objects, Dueling, 50+ Storm Dragon - Rare, All Objects, Potions, 50+ Cave Dragon - Slightly Rare, Rare Objects, Any, 35+ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Artifacts